


Agatha (in) Clay

by herdthinner



Series: Girl Genius in Clay [1]
Category: Girl Genius
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Sculpture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:30:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1524539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herdthinner/pseuds/herdthinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes I sculpt other people's characters.  I don't promise perfection, but promise a respectable effort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Agatha (in) Clay

**Author's Note:**

> Originally shown to the pack on jagerkin.tk, then to fan_constructs, then to the Professors, and now to you.

The main material is Super Sculpey. Under the clay is a wire armature and padding of Apoxie Sculpt for strength.

I used the outfit that I like best!

[](http://postimg.org/image/7uuf3msnd/) [](http://postimg.org/image/kjk49k9e1/) [](http://postimg.org/image/own95q7ih/) [](http://postimg.org/image/s5wmf2pah/) [](http://postimg.org/image/s5wmf2pah/)


	2. Sculpting with SMOKE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I sculpt other people's characters. I don't promise perfection, but promise a respectable effort.
> 
> This is Violetta... last name unknown? Agatha's (former) Smoke Knight bodyguard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally shown to the pack on jagerkin.tk, then to fan_constructs, then to the Professors, and now to you.

The main material is Super Sculpey. Under the clay is a wire armature. I didn't pad it with Apoxie Sculpt like I did for Agatha.

In some panels, Violetta's thigh-high boots are not cuffed, and in others, they're downright piratical. I opted for the latter look.

The first pic is obviously "in progress," to give you an idea how the sculpting progressed.

[](http://postimg.org/image/tbygtkefd/) [](http://postimg.org/image/gt49twr9l/) [](http://postimg.org/image/difwu11c9/) [](http://postimg.org/image/vwqfy0dmx/) [](http://postimg.org/image/s2wzouwax/) [](http://postimg.org/image/s2wzouwax/)

Agatha photobomb!  
[](http://postimage.org/)


	3. Emperor of all (clay) Cats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I sculpt other people's characters. I don't promise perfection, but promise a respectable effort.
> 
> This one is Krosp I, Emperor of all Cats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally shown to the pack on jagerkin.tk, then to fan_constructs, then to the Professors, and now to you.

The main material is Super Sculpey, with only a clay armature for strength.

[](http://postimg.org/image/6bt3y8ih5/) [](http://postimg.org/image/ada73wart/) [](http://postimg.org/image/ubq269vgp/) [](http://postimg.org/image/yjkuf0ww9/) [](http://postimg.org/image/yjkuf0ww9/)   
[](http://postimage.org/)


	4. Warrior Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I sculpt other people's characters. I don't promise perfection, but promise a respectable effort.
> 
> In clay we have Zeetha, lost Warrior Princess of the equally lost kingdom of Skifander.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally shown to the pack on jagerkin.tk, then to fan_constructs, then to the Professors, and now to you.

The main material is Super Sculpey. The swords are of Apoxie Sculpt. The only part where Sculpey III, a colored version of the clay, was used was for her green hair.

[](http://postimg.org/image/rtn8vgwp5/) [](http://postimg.org/image/ebgcj6kjt/) [](http://postimg.org/image/8tnqvdpc9/) [](http://postimg.org/image/obb8z2vt5/) [](http://postimg.org/image/obb8z2vt5/)   
[](http://postimage.org/)


	5. Chibi Agatha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a one-off from the main series. Other chapters will keep building on the group shown so far.
> 
> In the Girl Genius world, Mr. Phil does the main illustrating, and Ms. Kaja does... everything else. Co-writing the story, prepping web pages, writing the prose novels, etc. She's an artist in her own right, though, and has designed a lot of the extras for the site. One was a wallpaper, available for people who donated (I think?), or maybe it was a holiday one. I don't recall.
> 
> I'd been sculpting the figures seen on the other pages, but with the Seattle Con approaching, I was compelled to make something special for them, to keep and everything. And also to challenge myself in a way I had not before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally shown to the horde on jagerkin.tk (http://modojiesen.proboards.com/)
> 
> Made for the express purpose of gifting to the Foglios.

\-------------------------

Normally I sculpt with Super Sculpey, which is a polymer clay curable in low temperatures (say, 200 degrees). In some cases I use a material called Apoxie Sculpt, which is a two-part clay that, after equal parts are mixed, gives about 20 minutes of working time. But when it cures, hoo boy, does it cure! Strong as concrete. Super Sculpey is notoriously weak, but easier to work with.

For this piece, I knew that I'd have to use Apoxie Sculpt for the thin pieces, like the ribbing of Agatha's wings. I didn't think it would be a good idea to mix the two materials, so I decided to use Apoxie Sculpt almost all the way through. Just for fun, I'm posting the in-progress pics as well as the finals.

The other challenge I had to meet was to electrify the piece, which I'd never done before. Another reason to use Apoxie Sculpt; I didn't want to stick the electrical parts in an oven, you understand.

The first picture is just to show what's to come: the reference photo and the materials I had so far. Oh, boy, an Agatha with an enormous head and hand-made wings that light up at the tips, plus an adorable death ray! No challenge at all. :-\ I didn't make the goggles. I bought those on Etsy. Yes, there are people who make goggles for dolls... and I am grateful for that.

[](http://postimg.org/image/wnij47x55/) [](http://postimg.org/image/wnij47x55/)

The first bulking of the Apoxie Sculpt.  
[](http://postimg.org/image/bbyytj6h5/) [](http://postimg.org/image/bbyytj6h5/)

The original drawing doesn't show the wings on the other side (Agatha's hair too big and flowing, I guess), but I couldn't get away with that in "the real world."  
[](http://postimg.org/image/xalmbneyx/) [](http://postimg.org/image/xalmbneyx/)

A lot of the pics that look like the figure's been assembled were really just because of tape or wire holding the pieces in place, and only for showing the progress.

[](http://postimg.org/image/oioggleo9/) [](http://postimg.org/image/fx4y13b0p/) [](http://postimg.org/image/hqcg35ll5/) [](http://postimg.org/image/4tvfpq2dl/) [](http://postimg.org/image/vvj67psi1/) [](http://postimg.org/image/rwhtuivex/) [](http://postimg.org/image/m9lgx1sw9/) [](http://postimg.org/image/sbt3njhc9/) [](http://postimg.org/image/9kvrr4c5l/) [](http://postimg.org/image/5bv6jbhc9/) [](http://postimg.org/image/5bv6jbhc9/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where is this now? 
> 
> Stately Foglio Manor.


	6. The Once and Future(?) Storm King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I sculpt other people's characters. I don't promise perfection, but promise a respectable effort.
> 
> Herr Tarvek Sturmvoraus, heir apparent to the Storm King throne, though some dispute this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally shown to the pack on jagerkin.tk, then to fan_constructs, and now to you.

\------------------------------

The "paper doll" collections that randomly interrupt the Girl Genius storyline are irritating to some, tolerated by others, and welcomed by people like me. I call them "reference pictures."

One of the many challenges about making into 3D the 2D stylings of artists like Mr. Foglio is that his characters are so... fluid. If you really study the 3/4 quarter views and profiles, then try to make them solid, they rarely match what you see on paper.

Case in point: Tarvek's paper doll shows a square-jawed hero, and even though almost no other drawing squares off his jaws, it's still very much Tarvek. What to do. Also, Tarvek and Gil have pretty much the same facial features and head shapes. Just different hair and _slightly_ different skin tone. Something to think about!

For laughs, here are the first progress photos:

[](http://postimg.org/image/aajkd26ix/) [](http://postimg.org/image/7yoxoutmx/) [](http://postimg.org/image/chtvbx4zt/) [](http://postimg.org/image/chtvbx4zt/)

Another Agatha photobomb:  
[](http://postimg.org/image/44o6h95s9/) [](http://postimg.org/image/44o6h95s9/)

And the grand finale:  
[](http://postimg.org/image/vzymm3ekp/) [](http://postimg.org/image/d52vvoeix/) [](http://postimg.org/image/llxssutu1/) [](http://postimg.org/image/e3enk82h5/) [](http://postimg.org/image/6bxxlnybt/) [](http://postimg.org/image/6bxxlnybt/)

Oh, and who's this, now??  
[](http://postimg.org/image/nx0gartzd/) [](http://postimg.org/image/qptnusubt/) [](http://postimg.org/image/qptnusubt/)  
[](http://postimage.org/)


	7. DA BOYZ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I sculpt other people's characters. I don't promise perfection, but promise a respectable effort.
> 
> Brodders und Seesters, de greatest uv os all:
> 
> DA BOYZ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally shown to the pack on jagerkin.tk, then to fan_constructs, and now to you.
> 
> ************************  
> Legal disclaimer stuff: "This fanart is not approved by, sponsored by or affiliated with Studio Foglio LLC or Airship Entertainment."  
> ************************

*****************************

Please clickety-click-clack to see bigger views.

The original teaser shown to the horde at Jagerkin.tk:  
[](http://postimg.org/image/5uhxx5rpl/)

...eventually leading to this.  
[](http://postimg.org/image/o686igvwp/)

[](http://postimg.org/image/k8kwt293d/) [](http://postimg.org/image/fvhrwwayx/) [](http://postimg.org/image/9j2mn27wp/)[](http://postimg.org/image/9j2mn27wp/)

[](http://postimg.org/image/lm7yamiyx/) [](http://postimg.org/image/6mflms22x/)[](http://postimg.org/image/6mflms22x/)

[](http://postimg.org/image/svy472mx5/) [](http://postimg.org/image/qotvj5hmx/) [](http://postimg.org/image/q0l107ix5/)[](http://postimg.org/image/q0l107ix5/)

[](http://postimg.org/image/uc9mp7pu1/) [](http://postimg.org/image/6mk70irgp/)[](http://postimg.org/image/6mk70irgp/)

Materials: aluminum wire, Super Sculpey, Apoxie Sculpt, doll hair, fabric, and... feathers. Dimo's plume was going to be made of expanding foam, but experiments revealed that another approach was required. I tried fluffy craft balls, but had the forethought to also get a package of yellow feathers, "just in case." Sometimes my brain works _with_ me!

Yes, Maxim's sword is removable. The sword and scabbard were scratch-built. Oggie's triple-halberd is Apoxie Sculpt over a wooden dowel.

For those of you who get annoyed by the "paper doll" interludes on the webcomic, let's just say that some of us have uses for those pages! I grab the images, crop, resize to the scale that I want, then print them. I often lay the figures and their accessories on top of the sheets to make sure I'm on track.

Tenk hyu for lookink!

[](http://postimg.org/image/o686igvwp/full/)


	8. BOOM! What a Relief it is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I sculpt other people's characters. I don't promise perfection, but promise a respectable effort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally shown to the pack on jagerkin.tk, then to fan_constructs, and now to you.
> 
> ************************  
> Legal disclaimer stuff: "This fanart is not approved by, sponsored by or affiliated with Studio Foglio LLC or Airship Entertainment."  
> ************************

\-------------------------

Another departure from the character sculptures, but then, this could count as a sculpture of a rather important character??

My goal was to make this before the end of March, for the Emerald City Con. For once I beat a deadline with time to spare! This is unusual for me.

We all know and love this moment climaxing Volume 12, don't we?

<http://www.girlgeniusonline.com/comic.php?date=20121219#.VNmbcebF9_A>

**OF COURSE WE DO!**

Here's a thumbnail if it makes things easier for you:

[ ](http://postimg.org/image/gnrsi2y6h/)

I bought an 11x17 print of it, aka "BOOM!," from Studio Foglio at last year's Emerald City Con.

Then I was compelled to attempt a [bas relief](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Relief) of it. Here's the result. It has a wood base, and the rest is Apoxie Sculpt and paint.

Click if you agree that thumbnails are merely a means to a larger vision.

[ ](http://postimg.org/image/dv2awl1u1/)

If you like to see in-progress stuff, have at it!

[](http://postimg.org/image/k8no1b2q1/) [](http://postimg.org/image/3m63s89s9/) [](http://postimg.org/image/pdr67sscp/) [](http://postimg.org/image/lnxyy51mx/) [](http://postimg.org/image/8pme6zmvd/) [](http://postimg.org/image/kup341zm1/) [](http://postimg.org/image/gv4wois21/) [](http://postimg.org/image/so7b6hdvt/) [](http://postimg.org/image/wunk82o3t/)

The last two pics were taken at the same stage, but with and without a flash. The "real life" coloring is somewhere in between.


	9. (Clay) Franz Proves He Can Fly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I sculpt other people's characters. I don't promise perfection, but promise a respectable effort.
> 
> Franz Scortchmaw, Heterodyne family dragon, distributor of largesse, and runs a bicycle-copter delivery on the side.
> 
> **REJOICE!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally shown to the pack at <http://modojiesen.proboards.com/>, and now to you.
> 
> ************************  
> Legal disclaimer stuff: "This fanart is not approved by, sponsored by or affiliated with Studio Foglio LLC or Airship Entertainment."  
> ************************

Another _slight_ deviation from the usual series, but not by much.

We all remember Franz proving to Agatha that he can fly (sort of), don't we? [**OF COURSE WE DO!**](http://www.girlgeniusonline.com/comic.php?date=20121203#.Vl00JNKrTDc) (That's a link to the page, by the way)

Rendering it as a 3D sculpture was a bit more challenging than I anticipated, and there are obviously variations as a result, but overall, I think you get the idea that Franz is riding a bicycle-copter with a tiny Agatha on top. _Without seatbelts,_ I might add. Sparks have no regard for personal safety.

Materials: wood (base), Sculpey, Aves Super Sculpt, paper, paint, wire, clear plastic rods, raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens.

This is not 100% complete. I'll be finessing the base a little more, but haven't decided exactly how yet. Maybe little gears and sprockets strewn on it, or something. But this is all close enough.

[](http://postimg.org/image/3k6v1lnyh/) [](http://postimg.org/image/lpf81wy2x/) [](http://postimg.org/image/y6lvp2t8p/) [](http://postimg.org/image/44haqjrt5/) [](http://postimg.org/image/ic6zf74i1/) [](http://postimg.org/image/ic6zf74i1/)[](http://s20.postimg.org/ic6zf74i1/)

Closeups of Li'l Agatha riding him. She's probably not at the proper scale, but a 1-inch Agatha was too adorable to pass up.

[](http://postimg.org/image/6uqmnqoi1/) [](http://postimg.org/image/ed9rwdfux/) [](http://postimg.org/image/ed9rwdfux/) [](http://postimg.org/image/ed9rwdfux/)


End file.
